A Story of Abusing Angels
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: From the poem.Naruto is living with the abusive Orochimaru.When Naruto doesn't show up at school one day, Sasuke realizes just how much he cares for the blonde.Can Sasuke get Naruto away from Orochimaru before it's too late?Can he save his abused angel?
1. Chapter 1

**A story of Abusing Angels**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry," pleaded a little blonde-haired boy. The desperation in his voice was enough to break even the coldest heart of stone. "Please stop," he cried. The pain in his breathtakingly beautiful eyes and soft voice, however, was lost on the cold man in front of him.

"If you want to break the rules," the man sneered while grabbing a fistful of blonde, silky hair, "then you can face the consequences."

"But I didn't do anything!" the blonde exclaimed as he tried to pull free of the older man's grasp. His attempts to get away only made the pain stronger as the man kept his grip in the blonde hair.

It was true, however, that the blonde hadn't done anything wrong. He had done absolutely nothing, but that wouldn't stop his guardian from finding something to hurt him or to punish him for… he always did.

"You're back-talking," the man said coldly. "That in itself is ground for punishment."

The blonde bit his tongue; he knew better than to argue and he had learned it the hard way. When his guardian, Orochimaru, wanted something, or told you to do anything, you didn't argue.

Orochimaru dragged the blonde from his small room to Orochimaru's big one. Not one time along the way did he loosen his firm grip in the blonde's hair.

"What should your punishment be today, Naruto?" he asked evilly. He threw the blonde to the floor and shot him a look that just dared him to move. Naruto would never disobey those golden, snake-like eyes when the person they belonged to was so angry… another lesson he had learned the hard way.

Orochimaru ran his cold eyes over Naruto's body, instantly causing fear to arise in the blonde's heart. He made a slight gesture with his hand, telling the blonde to stand.

The snake walked to stand in front of his terrified ward.

One would think that Naruto would be used to the more frequent and random beatings he was now receiving, but he wasn't.

He was seventeen, or would be in three long weeks. This meant that he would only have to wait one more year before he could finally get away from his cruel guardian. He flinched when Orochimaru raised a pale hand as if to strike him.

"Naruto," the snake said mockingly, "do not jump to conclusions. I am merely trying to solve a problem I have." Naruto kept his gaze focused on the pale hand that was only inches from his face.

Suddenly, the hand shot forward and Naruto closed his eyes in the fearful expectation of the hand's vicious sting as it made contact with the side of his face. The sting never came. Instead, he felt a gentle caress on his cheek which caused his eyes to shoot open.

Despite the gentleness of the touch, Orochimaru's eye were still as cold as always… but Naruto saw a foreign look in his guardian's gaze. Was it… lust? A new fear erupted in the blonde's chest.

"I don't know whether I should mark your body," the snake said nastily as his eyes roamed over Naruto's body again, "or taste it…" he finished.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to step away from the snake. Orochimaru grabbed him roughly and threw him on the bed, pinning his arms down.

"How about both?" he asked menacingly. He then slapped the blonde so hard, that Naruto actually saw stars. He also managed to rip the young blonde's shirt open, leaving his tan chest exposed for a golden, hungry gaze.

"Beautiful," the snake said quietly, leaning down to capture soft, less-than-willing lips with his own.

**TLA**

"Okay, class," Kakashi Hatake announced, "I'm going to call roll, give you your new books, and then go ask the drama teacher to help me improve my acting."

He smiled, but the only way you could tell was by the squinting of his eyes and the movement of his mask. No one really knew why he wore the mask in the first place.

"Don't you mean you're going to _molest_ the drama teacher?" asked a raven-haired teen. The teen was finely muscled, covered with pale skin. His raven hair hung down in his eyes, but spiked in the back. Despite the hair in his face, he was beautiful, almost Godly so.

He was about 6'4" with cool onyx eyes that were infamous for melting the heart of any girl that look into them. In fact, if the girls had their way he wouldn't be named Sasuke Uchiha, he would be named: Mr. Right, Sex-on-legs, The Sex God… he'd heard many. His eyes were alight with amusement, but you had to look hard to see it.

"I see Uchiha-kun is here today," Kakashi said, marking his roll book. "And yes, I might end up molesting him a little. Do you have a problem with that?"

Some of the class laughed at that, while the others were simply bored. They all knew Kakashi was a pervert; they were used to it. They did however, feel sympathy for Iruka Umino, the drama teacher.

Sasuke chuckled. He did not laugh, never a laugh. "No problem at all," he answered with a smirk.

The Uchiha's smirk slipped, as he realized that the person who usually has a problem with Iruka getting molested hadn't spoken up. He looked around the room to find that the little ball of sunshine, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki, was not there.

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi continued with the roll. No answer, "Naruto?" He looked around the room and noticed that the blonde wasn't in his usual seat behind Sasuke. That worried him. He heard from Iruka that the blonde's guardian was very cruel. He could just hope that the blonde was running late.

**TLA**

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru fearfully. The snake hurt him all the time: verbally, physically, but _never_ had he tried to touch him sexually. "Come on, Naruto," the evil man said, "you act like this is your first time."

Naruto couldn't reply, or even speak for that matter, from the amount of fear lodged in his throat and chest. All he could do was look up into the cold eyes of his guardian and hope he was just having a nightmare.

Of _course_ he had never done something like this before, not even close. He had never even kissed someone until Orochimaru had forced their lips together earlier.

Naruto believed very strongly in waiting to have sex. It wasn't even about waiting for marriage; he believed that people should save themselves for the one person they love more than anyone else in the world.

The snake feigned a look of surprise and understanding. "This _is_ your first time, isn't it?" He looked at the obvious fear on the blonde's angelic face and felt no hint of remorse or pity; the idea of being Naruto's first turned him on. He smirked evilly, "Lucky me."

**TLA**

Sasuke was really worried about his blonde friend. Just what was keeping Naruto from coming to school? Everyone knew that he was a demon vessel and didn't get sick… so what was keeping him?

The Uchiha couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. Ever since his friend had moved in with this Orochimaru he seemed different. It wasn't a huge change, and if Sasuke and Naruto weren't best friends, he wouldn't have noticed anything different in the blonde's behavior. TThere was just a little less sparkle in the blonde's sapphire eyes and his smiles had started looking forced; they weren't forced enough to worry anyone else but Sasuke.

Sasuke also noticed some bruises on the tan skin that couldn't have been caused by simply "walking into a door" or "falling down" as Naruto always tried to explain. He was a klutz, sure, but did he just happen to bump into a door everyday?

Sasuke had suspicions about what was causing his friend to be absent, and they were all driving him crazy. Not seeing the little idiot not only worried him, but also hurt his heart. He'd gotten used to seeing the loud-mouthed ball of sunshine everyday; Naruto was the only reason he came to school in the first place. Not seeing the blonde at school could be compared to a little kid going to the candy store for candy and finding it empty; or an even better metaphor… a sky with no sun.

To Sasuke, Naruto was more than a best friend. He was a lover.

Sasuke Uchiha, the cold-hearted bastard, secretly loved Naruto Uzumaki. And actually, if the possibility of Naruto rejecting his love hadn't hurt and scared him so much, he would have already told the blonde how much he loved him and claimed him as his.

As it was, just the mere _thought _of being rejected by Naruto stabbed at his heart, so he settled with having Naruto as his best friend.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi called out.

Sasuke gave a slight, very slight, start and looked at his teacher.

"Stop day dreaming and come get your new book," Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his desk. He walked to the front of the class and got the book from Kakashi. As he walked back to his seat, he examined the book.

It was just a little paperback, nothing special. The cover however, was a little sketchy. On it were two guys, one in the other's arms. The bigger of the two was holding the smaller one and appeared to be whispering in his ear. Whatever he was saying worked in getting quite a blush from his 'friend.'

"Oi, Kakashi," Sasuke said, turning to look at his teacher who looked back quizzically, "Is this another one of those perverted books you like to make us read? Didn't the principal tell you to stop giving us this garbage?"

Kakashi feigned a look of hurt. "Why, Uchiha-kun, the books I assign are far from garbage. They are beautiful pieces of art. And I do believe that I'm still the teacher here, so it'll be Kakashi-sensei, okay?" He smiled. "And if you'll notice, _your_ book is special."

The Uchiha raised a perfectly sculpted brow quizzically and looked at some of the other students' books. There _was _a difference. While his had two guys on the front, theirs had a boy and a _girl _on the front. Had he not have been an Uchiha, he would have blushed.

"I thought you would enjoy it more," Kakashi said, his eyes laughing. "You're welcome."

"Why thank you, Kakashi," Sasuke said, deliberately pausing before adding, "Sensei."

Sasuke looked at his book as he sat down. He hadn't openly said he was gay yet, he hadn't felt like it, but he's never tried to hide it either. Most people seemed to catch on, if only his fan-girls would too.

Sasuke sighed and put the book in his bag, his mind instantly switching back to Naruto. Was he okay? Was he hurt?

**TLA**

Naruto cried out in pain as Orochimaru forcefully thrust his member into the blonde's virgin entrance. He had never felt something so painful; it felt as if he were being ripped in two every time his guardian thrust into him.

The snake continued to force himself in and out of the blonde, but no matter how much it hurt physically, it hurt his heart more. This wasn't supposed to be happening- _why_ was this happening?

It completely broke Naruto's heart that his guardian was doing this to him. He wanted to save himself for the person he loved most, someone he had already found. He couldn't bear the thought of telling the one he loved that someone had already taken him, even if it wasn't his fault.

The pain took his breath away.

"You know, Naruto," Orochimaru said, grabbing the blonde's member, "your heart and your mind might not want this," he began to stroke the blonde in time to his painful thrusts; the blonde's member hardening at the cool and unwanted touch, "but your body seems to disagree."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, yet he knew that Orochimaru was right. While his heart screamed in pain, his body screamed in pleasure. He didn't want this; he really didn't. He'd rather be beaten within an inch of his life. It was taking all he had not to let tears fall down his cheeks… he wouldn't give his guardian that much pleasure.

**TLA**

Sasuke's classes seemed to be dragging at an unbearably slow pace. Every single one was even more boring and unusually quiet. He knew why though; he had every class but one with Naruto. Without the blonde, class seemed pointless and dull.

In his second class, he recalled not having to explain every single math problem multiple times. In his third class, science, he vaguely remembered doing a lab all alone because his usual partner was absent.

Lunch had been strange to say the least...

"_Hello, Sasuke-kun!" came an annoyingly high-pitched voice. He knew who it was immediately._

_Sasuke mentally cringed at the voice of his number one fan-girl. A few weeks ago, she bothered him so much that it drove him to the point of confessing that he was gay to her and her best friend Ino. _

_After he saw the hurt looks on their faces, he felt a little guilty about getting so mad at them, but then it disappeared when they turned and left. They hadn't bothered him with their cliché love confessions since then; they actually hadn't bothered him at all… until today that is._

_Sasuke sighed. "No, Sakura, I will not go out with you," he said. "I told you, I'm gay. Do I need to spell it out for you?"_

"_No, no, no," she said quickly. "I wasn't going to ask you out." Sasuke looked at her skeptically, not believing her for an instant. "Really," she said, placing her right arm over her chest and her left arm up in the air as a sign of peace. "I promise." She turned her bright pink head to the bleach blonde head next to her, "Right, Ino?" she asked, "We weren't going to ask him out were we?"_

"_No, we weren't! We've gotten over you, Sasuke! Honestly!" Ino said happily. "So you don't have to worry about us!" She smiled brightly and Sasuke could see the truth in her pale, green-blue eyes._

"_Okay," he said, "What do you want?"_

"_We're here to help you, Sasuke," Sakura said, sitting in the chair in front of him. Ino sat down next to her._

"_What do I need help with?" Sasuke asked coolly. _

"_We're going to help you get together with someone!" Ino exclaimed happily._

_Sasuke scoffed. "I can have anybody I want, so why do I need your help?"_

_Sakura smiled an evil sort of smile that hinted to Sasuke that she knew something he didn't. "You're right," she said smugly, "you can have anybody in this school, or any other school for that matter."_

_The raven nodded in agreement. "Exactly. So as you can see, your assistance is not need-" He was cut off._

"_But that's the problem, isn't it?" Sakura interrupted. "You don't want just _anyone_, do you?" she asked smugly as if she were revealing a fact about himself that he didn't already know._

"_We get the feeling that you like little blondes with big blue eyes who constantly smile," Ino said, clearly referring to Naruto. "We also feel that you have already fallen for someone of that description. Are we right in feeling this way?"_

_The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the two girls, sizing them up. He really didn't need their help; he really could get anyone he wanted…but they were right, Naruto was different. He didn't have the slightest clue as to who Naruto liked, rather it was him or not. Maybe the girls could help. _

"_Please continue," he said, finally giving in. Their eyes shined brightly as they started to tell Sasuke about all of the different plans they had come up with…_

...It had been weird.

After lunch, all Sasuke could think about Naruto and going home so he could call Naruto. It was a long day for the Uchiha.

**TLA**

Naruto was having a hard time walking to Sasuke's house. As soon as the snake went to sleep, Naruto was gone. He had snuck out as fast as he could. He didn't even take the time to cover up the bruises on his skin so he didn't worry Sasuke; he hated worrying him. As fast as he could he threw on some clothes, not caring if they matched, looked good, or weren't clean. He couldn't get out of that house fast enough. The blonde didn't trust himself behind the wheel of a car in his condition; he started walking… a good idea at the time.

The poor little blonde's body was wracked with pain from head to foot. He could _barely _walk straight and it hurt to be moving, but he _had_ to get to Sasuke's. He _had _to fight the pain, at least until he reached Sasuke's.

Sasuke would help him.

School let out an hour ago, so Sasuke should be home by now. Even if his friend wasn't there, Naruto had already decided he would wait until the Uchiha's return. He didn't care what Orochimaru's punishment would be, he wasn't going back home, not tonight. He would have to back eventually, as all of his stuff was there, but he didn't have to go anytime soon; he could make it a few days, at least, without his stuff.

As Naruto neared Sasuke's huge house, he couldn't help but to admire its magnificence, such was his usual routine every time he visited his friend's house. It was actually more like a mansion than a house in Naruto's opinion.

There was a beautiful driveway that formed a semicircle in the front. The big yard was full of amazing cherry-blossom trees that were absolutely beautiful when they're blooming. There were elegant columns, and some rose bushes were growing up the side of the house and they could be seen from the street.

If the wind blew at the right time of day, you could even smell their sweet scent from anywhere around the house. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale all the time, day or night, and Naruto always felt safe when he was there. But as he looked at it now, he saw heaven… and Sasuke would be his guardian angel.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw both Sasuke's car and motorcycle parked in the garage where Sasuke parked them whenever he wasn't using them. Sasuke was home.

The blonde walked to the front door, his head pounding. It felt as his skull would suddenly burst, as if he had a very painful brain freeze that wouldn't go away.

_Knock..._

_Knock!_

**TLA**

_Knock!_

Sasuke stalked angrily to his front door. Whomever was there better be seriously injured, or they were going to be for interrupting his attempts to call Naruto, even though none of the blonde's phones (home or cell) were being answered. Normally, he didn't even have to wait _one_ ring before hearing Naruto's overly excited voice on the other end, apparently eager to talk to him. He was really worried now that the blonde hadn't answered _any_ of his multiple phone calls; he was also seriously pissed off. Whomever that is at the door better have a _damn _good reason for interrupting his frantic calling.

He reached the door and angrily wrenched it open.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke the instant he saw him in the doorway.

"What the-" Sasuke exclaimed, "Naruto?" He caught the blonde in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What happened?"

Naruto didn't reply; he couldn't. His head was killing him and he felt dizzy.

Sasuke pulled back slightly to study the blonde in his arms. Naruto was trembling and on his tan skin, Sasuke could see that there were fresh bruises forming. The Uchiha felt something wet on his hand when he looked, he saw that red was staining through Naruto's shirt on his back.

"You're bleeding, Naruto!" he exclaimed, pulling the blonde inside. "What happened to you?" he asked again, wishing the blonde would answer him.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't stand it; he burst into tears. They weren't just tears; they were heart-wrenching sobs that caused a huge amount of pain to pierce Sasuke's heart, breaking it.

"I-" Naruto began, but he stopped. He couldn't tell Sasuke what had happened, he just couldn't. He was dirty now, undeserving of Sasuke. He wanted to give himself to the one he loved more than anything, but even if Sasuke returned Naruto's love for him he couldn't do it.

The pounding in Naruto's head intensified to the point where he could stand it no longer… he completely blacked out.

"Naruto!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Story of Abusing Angels **

**Chapter Two**

_"Naruto!"_

Sasuke caught the falling blonde in his arms. He arranged his best friend so that he rested bridal style against his chest.

One thought managed to fill Sasuke's head: _'If Naruto's not alright someone is going to die...'_

An indescribable amount of fury swept through his veins; he could barely breathe for he was so unbelievably mad. He knew that Orochimaru had hurt his friend. He knew that Naruto would have to go home eventually. And he knew that if Naruto asked him to, he wouldn't say a single word.

He... God, he wanted to beat the shit out of something. He wanted to make something bleed, preferably the snake who dared hurt his sunshine...

Sasuke shut the front door and walked as calmly as he could up the stairs to his bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to stomp holes into the floor and to relieve the itch in his body to hurt something. However, he held something precious in his arms and throwing a tantrum would not help at all.

He sighed deeply and pulled the blonde tighter against him. When he reached his room he refrained from kicking the door open and gently nudged it open instead.

He couldn't help but smile when he was met with the dreary grey walls of his room. There was almost no color at all, unless of course, his blacked out bed counted. He had a king-sized mattress covered in black sheets, a black headboard and footboard, and his pillows and comforter were also black.

The only color in his dull room was the multiple pictures that now covered the walls. They were all Naruto's doing... He would always walk into his room and smile. Whenever he walked into the colorless space he could always hear Naruto's voice say: _"Hey, bastard what are you...? A vampire or something? You need some color in this place! How about orange!?"_

He hadn't allowed the moron to paint his walls, but he had allowed him to put pictures up.

They were all random pictures of their, or at least Naruto's, friends and of course there were a bunch of him and Naruto.

Sasuke's favorite picture though had to be one he had put up and had taken while the blonde wasn't looking.

They had been outside the Uchiha house, Naruto had been admiring the climbing roses that Sasuke's mother had planted personally, and Sasuke had been watching. He loved watching Naruto, and it just so happened that he had a camera with him when the afternoon sun shined down upon the blonde and seemed to create a halo around his body. His bright blue eyes had been closed and he had had the most beautiful and most peaceful smile that Sasuke had ever seen. The blonde's hair waved slightly in front of his angelic face and he was surrounded by roses.

Sasuke hadn't been able to resist taking a few pictures of the sight.

Sasuke walked to his bed and gently placed the blonde on top. He pushed some blonde hair from the angelic face and wiped away the lingering tears. He saw through red eyes, a hideous bruise forming across the blonde's cheek; it looked incredibly painful. He looked down the blonde's face to his neck and saw what appeared to be bite marks. His stomach clenched painfully. That sick excuse for a man had bitten _his_ Naruto.

With trembling fingers, Sasuke reached for the hem of the blonde's shirt and, shutting his eyes tightly, pulled it up to his chin... He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to see what he knew was there...

_'No... No... No... No...'_

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes and wished they had stayed closed. All over the blonde's chest were bruises and bite marks. Many of the bite marks had broken the golden skin and shown with bright red blood and the others looked red and agitated. All of the bruises were turning a dark purple and some old ones were a yellow-green color.

Sasuke raised his right hand to hover over one particularly vicious looking bruise and quickly pulled it away when he noticed that the handprint wasn't that much bigger than his own... He ran his eyes down the blonde's marred chest and noticed a bite mark right above the top of the blonde's pants.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper. How could anyone hurt him? How could Naruto, happy-smiley-_perfect_ Naruto, have been put through something like this?

Sasuke pulled the blonde's shirt back down and sat down at the edge of the bed. He didn't need to see anymore. He knew what had happened.

And Orochimaru was going to die. There was no way in hell that Sasuke would let that man get away with hurting his best friend. Orochimaru had beaten him. He... He had... Sasuke couldn't bear the thought... He had _raped_ him...

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks and tried to clear a thousand ways to kill a snake out of his head. He had to take care of Naruto first.

The Uchiha stood back up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He walked in and turned the light on to reveal a bright, white bathroom. He pulled two big, fluffy orange towels from beneath the sink. He still wasn't sure how Naruto had snuck them into his house without him noticing, but they were there so they would stay.

He placed them on the counter. He then turned to the big white tub that could easily fit three people and turned the water on. He waited a moment until the water was warm before he plugged the drain and walked from the bathroom to the dresser-drawers in his room. He pulled out a black t-shirt, some boxers, and a pair of sweatpants that were too small for him.

After placing the clothes on the bathroom counter next to the towels, he left his room and walked a few doors down to his parent's old room, the one they had before they died. He walked to his mother's side of the room and removed a bottle of rose oil from the top of her vanity.

Sasuke hurried back to his bathroom and allowed a few drops of the good smelling oil to mix in with the warm water. One time, when they were younger, Sasuke had given Naruto some roses from his mother's garden because the blonde had been upset and his mother had told him once that roses were signs of love. Well, since Sasuke was young, he mistook his mother's words and thought roses _were_ love. So he handed Naruto a bunch of the pretty flowers, red ones, white ones, yellow ones, and the blonde had smiled for the rest of the day. It seemed the gorgeous flowers could always make Naruto smile.

The Uchiha turned the water off and walked to the bed where Naruto was still passed out. He didn't really want to wake the blonde up, he was probably asleep because he had been so hurt, but... He probably wanted to be cleaned up more than anything.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, gently shaking the blonde's shoulder, "Wake up Naruto. Wake up for me."

He shook the blonde's shoulders a little harder and was relieved when his dark eyes met bright, yet pained, blue. "Hey moron." The Uchiha brought his hand up to lightly cup the blonde's uninjured cheek.

"...bastard...?" Naruto asked weakly. He wanted to smile; he was safe now, with Sasuke, but his entire body ached. "It hurts..." was all he could say before closing his eyes against the pain he felt.

Sasuke felt his heart break as if those two simple words were hammers and his heart was simple glass. "I know," he said quietly. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead, offering comfort.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared open-mouthed at the Uchiha. "Sasuke?" he questioned, confused. Sasuke had never kissed him anywhere before, well, except once in the sixth grade, but that had been an accident.

Sasuke shook his head as if he had been in a daze. "I'm sorry," he said standing up. "I fixed a bath for you. I figured you'd want to get cleaned up." He offered the blonde a hand. "Can you walk?"

Naruto nodded. How long had he been asleep? He had no clue; he didn't think it had been very long though. His excruciating headache was gone; in fact it was just a dull throb now. He sat up and bit back a cry of pain. He couldn't bite back a whimper though as he swung his legs over the bed and tried to stand up.

It hurt to move... It hurt to breathe... He just hurt... everywhere...

Sasuke felt the pieces of his heart break into tinier pieces. He gently scooped the blonde into his arms, bridal style.

"I can walk, bastard," the blonde exclaimed, although he put no real effort into the words. He was honestly glad that he didn't have to walk. It hurt just to stand. His back hurt, but he didn't want to complain.

"I know, moron," Sasuke replied, "You were just going too slow."

Naruto smiled weakly. Leave it to the bastard to make him feel better by insulting him. That was just Sasuke.

As they neared the bathroom Naruto could smell roses. He breathed in deeply. It seemed that the smell cleared his head slightly. Pain wasn't the only thing on his mind now. The sweet scent of the flowers and the haven of his fairy tale escape made him feel many times better.

Sasuke walked into the bright bathroom and gently stood the blonde on his feet, not missing how wobbly and hurt this action made the blonde look.

"You get cleaned up, okay?" he ordered, releasing the blonde but not moving away, "I have some clothes you can borrow on the counter. I'll go fix up a spare bedroom for myself. You can have my room, it's the biggest... Okay?"

Just as Sasuke turned to leave, Naruto grabbed his hand. "Stay?" he asked. His voice was so small, and Sasuke could hear the fear of being left alone mixed in with the pain he was feeling.

It amazed Sasuke that his heart could break so many times, into so many pieces. Naruto's pain and fear was killing him.

"Please...?" the blonde asked, as if the Uchiha would say no.

"If you want," Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled slightly. He didn't want Sasuke to see how hurt he was. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was weak or disgusting, but he needed someone with him, otherwise he would certainly drown himself in the sweet smelling bath.

Anything to get the feeling of Orochimaru off his body...

He reached up to remove his shirt, but his body disagreed with him. Reaching his arms up turned into fighting to keep his balance, which he nearly lost. Sasuke quickly saved him from falling by wrapping a pale arm around his waist.

"Let me help," the Uchiha offered, reaching to pull the blonde's shirt off.

Naruto nodded his head and allowed Sasuke to remove his shirt. He tried not to look down at his chest. He knew what he would see and he didn't want to see. Seeing would only make him remember and he was trying his hardest no to. He opened his eyes without looking down, but then he saw himself in the mirror.

All he could do was to stare at the stranger he saw there. Was that really him with the bruised face and red and purple chest? Was that really him covered in those ugly bite marks...? In his mind he saw a set of teeth covered by rough lips... He felt each tooth bite into his skin... He could hear himself begging for his torture to end...

_'Stop. Don't think about it,'_ he scolded himself.

He could see the ghostly skin of his guardian slide against his own golden tan skin.

_'Think of something else... Think of something good...'_

He could feel the snake's hands slide all over him... He could hear the bastard's moans... and... He could–

_'Something good... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...'_

He could feel the blood and sperm run down his legs... He could feel his tears run down his cheeks as he cried...

_'Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... _Sasuke... Sasuke...Sasuke..." He started crying.

Sasuke stopped trying to remove the blonde's clothes and pulled the blonde against his chest tightly. He had no clue what to do. He knew what his friend had to be thinking of, but what should he do? How could he possibly make his sunshine feel better?

"Shh..." he soothed, "I'm right here..." He very lightly rubbed the blonde's back, which had received even more abuse then his chest. It was still slightly bleeding from a long row of fingernail scratches. "You're safe, Naruto. You're safe..."

Naruto held onto Sasuke as tightly as he could. He allowed the smell of roses and the Uchiha's gentle whispers to calm him down. He only relinquished his hold on Sasuke slightly when he stopped crying and kept his eyes closed. He pushed everything except roses and Sasuke out of his head. He hadn't even realized that he'd been undressed until he felt himself being lowered into the warm water of the tub.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand gently grab his chin.

"Would you still like me to stay?" Sasuke asked, "I can leave if you want..."

"No, no," the blonde said quickly, placing one of his hands over Sasuke's, "I don't want you to leave. Please stay with me."

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled his hand away when the blonde released it. He grabbed a washcloth off the side of the tub and handed it and a bottle of soap to the blonde. Naruto took the things from him and tried to open the soap, but his hands were shaking, so Sasuke took the things back and lathered the cloth up himself.

Just as he was beginning to hand the soapy cloth back to the blonde, Naruto said, "Can you do it Sasuke? I-I don't want to look... I don't want to see..." He closed his eyes and turned his back to the raven.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He cupped some water in one hand and brought it up to run down the blonde's chest and back. He repeated this action until the blonde's upper body was completely wet. Then, he gently ran the cloth over Naruto's shoulders, but stopped when he saw the blonde wince.

He looked at the cloth, then at the multiple bite marks, bruises, and scratches covering the blonde's body. The cloth wasn't exactly the softest thing in the world... He tossed the rag onto the floor next to him and squeezed some soap into his hand. He rubbed his hands together to create bubbles and then gently rubbed the soap into the golden skin...

Naruto tensed. He knew it was Sasuke's hands on his bare skin, but he couldn't fight off a sudden feeling of fear. Sasuke wasn't going to hurt him; he needed to relax. Taking a deep breath, he fought off his nerves and allowed Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke continued to gently cover the blonde's upper body with soap and then proceeded to rinse it off. He was reaching for more soap when the phone rang loudly, scaring them both.

Sasuke handed Naruto the soap bottle and stood up from his position of kneeling next to the tub.

"Finish up okay?" he instructed, "I'll go answer the phone. There are clothes on the counter and those hideous towels you snuck in." He walked out of the bathroom, and closed the door to give his friend some privacy.

He left his room and walked downstairs to pick up the cordless phone. He had no clue who it could be… Naruto was the only one he had given his number to...

Sasuke picked the phone up and instantly wanted to launch it out the window. The only thing his eyes could focus on was the word 'Orochimaru' flashing across the caller ID.

With and angry jab, he answered the phone. He miraculously managed to answer politely. "Uchiha residence. Who the hell is it?"

Well, it was more polite then what he had wanted to say anyway.

**"This is Orochimaru; I'm Naruto's guardian..."**

"Ah," Sasuke replied, "And you're calling my house because...?"

**"You should watch your tone, young man. Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?"**

Sasuke smirked at the angry and irritated tone the man had developed._ 'Ha! Bastard... Get ticked off all you want...'_

"I don't care how old you are. You called _my_ house and interrupted _my_ peace and quiet. So tell me why the fuck you're bothering me or get off the fucking phone." His smirk turned into a full fledged smile when he heard a growl from the man.

**"Listen, you insolent little **_**boy**_**,"** the man sneered, **"this is important."**

"With all due respect, you _old__man_," Sasuke sneered back, "You're boring me..."

**"Why you..."** the man growled, **"Listen, have you seen Naruto? He didn't come home after school today."**

Sasuke ground his teeth. _'Bastard, he wasn't _at_ school today...'_

"You mean you've seen him today...? Because I certainly haven't... He's never missed school before. I'm really worried about him. Do you think he's okay?" he asked innocently.

There was a brief pause. And then there was a small chuckle... The fucking bastard _chuckled..._

**"I'm sure he's just fine. I guess I'm worrying over nothing. He'll come home. He always does..."**

Sasuke could almost _see_ the evil smile on the other's face because it was so apparent in his gravely voice.

_'He won't be going back while I still have a breath in my body...'_ he wanted to shoot back, but he kept his mouth shut. "When he gets home tell him to call me. And tell him I won't buy him anymore ramen if he doesn't." With that, Sasuke softly pushed the end button and calmly placed the phone back onto the table where he had gotten it. He was holding his anger in very well.

He had wanted to say so many different things to the man whom had hurt his angel, but he didn't want the snake to know where Naruto was. It had felt really good to hang up on the bastard. How dare that rotten excuse for a man call his home and lie to him as if he were stupid?

It made him so... _Sooooo_...

Sasuke picked up the cordless phone and launched it clear across the room. It shattered into tiny pieces from the shear force he had used to throw it. Damn.

Without stopping to clean up the mess he had made, he walked back up the stairs to his room. He walked in to see that the bathroom door was closed still. He couldn't stop the feeling of happiness that swelled inside of him. At least Naruto was safe... However, he heard a loud crash...

He ran to the closed door. "Naruto!?" he yelled with a hard knock on the door. Then, he mentally slapped himself. The blonde could be lying on the floor with a broken neck and he was _knocking!?_ He threw the door open to see a tangle of limbs and orange fluff on the tiled floor.

"I'm fine, bastard," came the mumbled reply.

"You don't look fine, you moron," the Uchiha replied. He kneeled on the floor next to the mess. "What happened?"

Naruto sat up, with one bright towel around his waist and the other around his shoulders.

"I feel a lot better now," he said, "But my knees were really wobbly... I kind of tripped... Ow..." he finished with a mumble. He kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't, couldn't, bring himself to look at Sasuke anymore. He had felt a lot better after getting out of the tub. He could stand by himself, he had started to dry himself off. Then, he had heard Sasuke walk into the room. His knees had turned into jelly.

He had always tried his hardest not to let Sasuke know what went on when they weren't together. He had even used a majority of his money to buy make-up to cover up most of his bruises.

Sasuke didn't have the best life – his parents were dead and his brother was missing, so Naruto hated to add any trouble to Sasuke's life. He never complained about his home life or asked for help because he didn't want to bother anyone, especially Sasuke.

It had been stupid to come here. He had forced himself onto Sasuke; he was an awful friend! His guilt and shame had weighed him down until he had fallen.

"Stupid idiot," Sasuke replied. He stood up to his full height, about a foot taller than the blonde, and offered said blonde a hand.

Still avoiding eye contact, Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull him up. He was still incredibly sore, but Sasuke's presence seemed to, if not take his pain away, make it bearable. This caused him to feel incredibly guilty. He shouldn't be with someone so wonderful when he was soiled and used. He pulled his hand from Sasuke's and reached for the clothes on the counter; he was stopped though when a pale hand grabbed his own.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha said, using his other hand to turn the blonde's face towards his own. He didn't continue until Naruto's blue eyes met his black. "Stop it," he ordered.

Naruto momentarily got lost in the onyx sea that was Sasuke's gaze. His eyes were so different from the cold golden stare of Orochimaru. He was never scared to look into Sasuke's eyes; Sasuke had never hurt him.

His dark eyes had once been bubbly and bright until the death of his parents and then the disappearance of his older brother; they had dulled so much... It had taken time but Naruto had finally brought the light back.

"Stop what?" he questioned quietly.

"Stop thinking that getting help from someone who cares makes you a bad person."

Naruto's eyes widened; Sasuke had read his mind.

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes," he said, "I know that's what you're thinking. You should really stop..." He placed his hand over Naruto's mouth when he tried to talk. "No," he said forcefully, "God, Naruto. Look at yourself..."

He ran his eyes over the blonde's marred chest.

"I know that you don't show up at school every day with bruises from a door. I know you try to cover them up; I'm not stupid. You don't complain; you don't talk about it… Damn it!" he growled. "I am one incredibly shitty friend for allowing this to happen to you." He stared into the blonde's eyes forcefully. "You are to _never_ accuse yourself of being a bad person. Do you understand?" Sasuke didn't want to mar the blonde any further, but he needed to know that he wasn't bad. He could never be bad.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and squeezed him tightly. He loved Sasuke so much.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto-"

both spoke at the same time.

"Umm..." Naruto said, keeping his head hidden in the raven's chest, "You go."

"No," Sasuke replied, "You go. It's okay..."

"No, no, no... You go first..."

The Uchiha sighed. "Okay..." He pulled the blonde back some so he could look into blue sapphires. "I know what that bastard did to you..."

The blonde stiffened and his eyes filled with shame. Sasuke gently cupped the blonde's cheek.

"And I know that what I'm about to say is probably the last thing I _should_ say... I just feel that if I wait or hold it in any longer I'll go insane... It makes me mad though that it's taken something terrible to push me into doing it."

Naruto was sure that Sasuke could hear his heart beating. It was practically breaking his ribs it was going so fast and so hard...

"Naruto..." Sasuke started, "I don't think I could ever tell you how much you mean to me... I mean, I know what I _could_ say, but I also know that those words mean nothing when they're said so often and so casually now-a-days..."

He brought his other hand up to also cup the blonde's face.

"I've had many friends, Naruto... They've made me smile. But–" He stopped. What should he say? How could he ever put what he felt into words? "never mind."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, trying to encourage the boy on. Whatever Sasuke had to say, he _needed_ to hear it. "Please continue?"

Sasuke thought about it. He wanted to make the blonde understand, but he couldn't say it. "I'll _show_ you how I feel," he concluded.

Slowly, Sasuke moved forward. He gave the blonde plenty of time to pull away, to slap his face, to stop him. Within seconds, their lips were melded together. It was almost like connecting the correct puzzle pieces.

Sasuke put everything he could into the kiss. Not one ounce of his heart did he leave out of the incredibly warm and incredibly good lip lock. He instantly felt his heart patch itself up from its beating. He felt his head get dizzy. He saw fireworks. Every cliché thing that he had ever made fun of came crashing upon him. He had never felt so warm and good.

Naruto was scared to move at first. He was scared that if he moved he would wake up from a dream. Sasuke would only kiss him in his dreams, right? Especially now; but it felt so real. He could feel Sasuke's big, warm hands on his cheeks. He could smell the roses. He could feel his aches and pains. He wouldn't be hurting in a dream? He had an amazing imagination, but even it couldn't possibly make Sasuke's kiss feel so good and so full of feeling. He couldn't be dreaming.

He kissed back fiercely.

Sasuke could have wept from the joy he felt when Naruto kissed him back. He had been scared when the blonde had done nothing, but he was kissing him back. Sasuke didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to hold the blonde just like this, but he pulled away.

He tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that."

Naruto looked up at him with his blue eyes shining. They looked as they had before Orochimaru entered the picture, incredibly bright and happy: the way they should be. "I'm glad you did," he replied. He stood on his tiptoes to share another kiss with the Uchiha... _His_ Uchiha... He smiled brightly when they pulled apart.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute. There was no way this was happening. Was Naruto, his secret love affection Naruto, really accepting his feelings? Was he really returning them? This was so unreal and fast. He loved it. Suddenly, he heard a small rumbling sound and Naruto blushed. "Hungry?" he asked with a smirk.

The blonde blushed darker. _'Stupid tummy... Ruining the moment...'_

"I don't think I can keep anything down," he replied. Sasuke made him feel really good yes, but he still felt really bad.

"You should try to eat though; it could make you feel better."

"You make me feel better..." the blonde said softly, and then slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized that he'd said that out loud. He blushed a dark crimson color but noticed that it turned the hideous bruise on his face an even darker and uglier color. He looked so terrible right now...

Sasuke wanted to dance around at the blonde's words, but he was an Uchiha so he refrained. He smiled though at the dark blush on the tan cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," he said, kissing Naruto's forehead before turning to walk out the door. "You get dressed, and I'll whip something up for you in the kitchen, okay?" He turned to see a bright smile and a nod of agreement before he actually left.

**TLA**

Sasuke watched the blonde angel eat as if were seeing him for the first time. It was just simple soup with toast, but there was just something that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Was it the delicate way Naruto ate? Or maybe it was how incredibly adorable the blonde looked even when he was covered in ugly marks? Was it the fact that finally, they were together, even though it was pushed into happening for some dark circumstance?

Whatever it was, Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto eat the food he'd made. Plus he was happy to see that the blonde was taking it in pretty well, he didn't look sick at all, just extremely tired and sore.

Naruto swirled his soup around in his bowl as he felt Sasuke's dark gaze on him. He was kind of self conscious; he knew he looked like crap. He was trying to act normal, or at least as normal as he could. Today had been and incredibly crappy day, though Sasuke had brightened it up a lot.

He tried to keep his eyes off of the Uchiha. He didn't want to blush anymore then he already was. His face had been cherry-red ever since Sasuke had finished his dinner and brought him down to the kitchen to eat. It was bad enough that he couldn't exactly walk by himself and then he had to wear Sasuke's clothes. The shirt swallowed him whole, and the boxers wouldn't have stayed up if it weren't for the sweatpants he wore that, while fitting better than anything else he had on, still tried to eat him!

Naruto looked at anything that didn't have raven-colored hair and onyx eyes. His blue eyes ran over the sleek kitchen counters, the big black fridge, and the multiple vases of roses throughout the kitchen and living room. He looked all over the spacious sitting room and noticed what looked like a shattered phone on the floor. Only then did he remember the phone call from earlier.

"Oi, bastard, who called earlier? I didn't know you gave your number to anyone else."

Sasuke ceased his staring. His arms twitched to hit something at the memory of the phone call. That damn snake. "It was no one of importance, Naruto," he said simply.

"It had to be someone, Sasuke... Who was it?" He wasn't sure why he even asked; he practically knew. His guardian must have gotten Sasuke's number off of his phone. He was always at Sasuke's house so of course Orochimaru would call the Uchiha residence.

Sasuke sighed. "It was that poor excuse of a human being," he tried not to growl out. "He was looking for you, said you hadn't come home from school."

"Hmm, is that all he said?"

"No," Sasuke replied, "You're always leaving, yet you always return. Why?"

Naruto stared into his soup and swirled it around some more with his spoon. "I leave whenever I can. I've never stayed away very long; I've never stayed the night anywhere else. When I don't come to your house if I leave he sends out people to find me and bring me back. He's a very powerful man, and the people that work for him are a mean bunch. It's better for everyone if I return on my own."

"Everyone but you," Sasuke replied. He didn't give a fuck how powerful the snake-bastard was, that gave him no excuse to hurt an angel. Especially _his_ angel: the most beautiful and perfect one. He stood and walked to the blonde, twisting him in his chair to face him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, pulling the blonde against his chest, "I'm kidnapping you, okay? You're not allowed to go back to that place, ever again, not unless I'm right beside you..."

Despite how incredibly shitty he felt and how much he hurt, Naruto let a small laugh escape him. He smiled brightly. "Promise...?" he questioned, snuggling into the greatest comfort ever offered to him: Sasuke's arms.

**To Be Continued…**

**SasunaruTLA:** by the way, these have been beta-ed, which is why they've (chapters one and this one) have been deleted and then put back up! There are only a few differences, nothing too big i believe! :D 3rd chapter coming soon!


	3. Make It Stop

**THANKS to ****UchihaAkimoto**** for beta-reading this story! I would gladly give you a giant hug in real life! :D YAY! **

This is just a poem for this story, written in Naruto's POV. Umm… I'm not very proud of this poem, I threw it together in about five minutes, so it's not the greatest thing in the world. BUT! My goal was to update all my stories on here before I had to go back to school, and alas cruel fate has shortened my vacation, not to mention that like five people have died this odd winter break. ANYWAYS, I've written this poem to let you guys know that I haven't given up on any of my stories and that this one is close to being updated for real! YAY! :D

I'm done blabbering (you're welcome)! **Enjoy!!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Make It Stop_

Make it stop

It hurts so much

Do something please

I feel his touch

I close my eyes

I see his face

I hear your words

Feel his embrace

I cannot stand it

Hear his laugh

I cannot bear it

Torn in half

Your warm dark eyes

His golden stare

You look at me

I feel his glare

It's you I want

But I see him

Please make it stop

Don't let him win

I try and try

To clear my head

I want your voice

Hear his instead

I did not want him

You're here, he's not

I still can feel him

Make it stop…


End file.
